The prank
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Alfred decide hacerle una broma a su novio Arthur ¿Qué tan lejos llegará? UsUk, Mpreg ¿No te gusta? ¡No lo leas! Quizás algo de OoC…


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz… Que debería hacer más temporadas antes de que me dé un ataque…

Personajes principales: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Arthur (Inglaterra)

Summary: Alfred decide hacerle una broma a su novio Arthur ¿Qué tan lejos llegará? UsUk, Mpreg ¿No te gusta? ¡No lo leas! Quizás algo de OoC…

**The prank.**

Alfred F. Jones era un chico rubio, de ojos azules y gran musculatura, representaba al país de Estados Unidos y era muy… eh… inteligente, cuando se lo proponía… Bueno, ese no es el punto, Alfred tiene un novio, un novio llamado Arthur, un novio que lo cuidó cuando era pequeño… Bien, sé que es raro, pero es que este novio, de cabellos rubios sexymente despeinados, ojos verdes cual bosque y dos centímetros menos de estatura que Jones, este novio tan recondenamente sexxxy –sí, con tres equis- es nada más y nada menos que Inglaterra, el antiguo mentor de Estados Unidos…

¿Cómo fue que llegaron a ser pareja? Bueno, es una historia interesante que voy a omitir… Confórmense con saber que llevan un año y ya hace mucho pasaron de los besos al…

¡Bueno! Ese no es el punto, el punto es que últimamente Arthur ha estado más distanciado de lo que era normalmente, así que Alfred se decidió y pensó en jugarle una broma, lo que él no sabía era lo que provocaría la broma…

Luego de semanas de ardua planeación consiguió planear algo, ¿cómo sería si Arthur pensara que podía perder a Alfred? Sí, podía ser algo muy grande para una broma pero eso ayudaría a que se volviera más cariñoso ¿No? Ok, luego de rogarle enésima veces a Japón y prometerle quitar las cámaras de su casa consiguió que lo ayudara. Arrendó un "camión de helados" de alta tecnología con todo lo necesario y se sentó a ver su broma a través de las pantallas.

—Bien Kiku… Ahora—sonrió hablando por el micrófono en el audífono del japonés.

—Está bien, Alfred-san—el asiático no quería hacerle algo tan horrible al británico, pero la expectativa de dejar de ser vigilado lo hizo sucumbir, entró en el café donde previamente había citado a Inglaterra, y efectivamente, vio al inglés ahí tomando té y comiendo una… ¿Dona de jalea? Bueno, quizás ya no tenían scones…—buenos días, Arthur-san, lamento haber llegado tarde—se sentó frente a él dando su habitual sonrisa ligera.

—No hay problema Kiku, no he esperado mucho—respondió con una sonrisa similar el europeo llamando con un gesto a una camarera cercana y pidiendo una caja de pastelillos de crema con jarabe de arce.

—…—el japonés miró los dulces extrañado y luego a Arthur, mirando como una ligera protuberancia nacía en su vientre, se notaba que había estado pasándose de comida.

—Tsk… así me dice gordo a mí—susurró Alfred mirando la pantalla y pensando lo mismo que Kiku—bien, ahora dile que tienes algo importante…

—…que decirle—repitió el de cabellos negros viendo como Inglaterra engullía sin piedad los dulces con actitud poco digna para un caballero.

— ¿Eh? —De pronto pareció ser consciente de su forma de actuar—yo… lo siento por esto—se limpió con una servilleta con el rostro colorado— ¿Qué me habías dicho? —Tomó un sorbo de té.

—Yo… Tengo algo muy importante que decirle—se trató de mantener normal, pero realmente sentía que quebrantaba su honor haciéndole una broma tan pesada a su amigo ¡Tenía que poner los ojos en el premio!

—Oh, bueno, anda dilo, no muerdo—sonrió como solo sonreía a los amigos y comió con más lentitud su enésimo pastelillo.

—Yo…—se mordió el labio inferior con algo de duda ¿Debía hacerlo? —Alfred-san y yo estamos saliendo desde hace un tiempo—el británico casi escupió el té, solo unos pocos sabían de la relación que él y su ex colonia mantenían, pero ninguna de las naciones estaba al tanto de la información, Kiku solo había logrado saberlo cuando Alfred se lo dijo especialmente para esta broma—no queremos que ninguna nación se entere… Pero necesitaba decirlo, y como confío en usted…

Arthur se llevó una mano al pecho y otra al vientre, como aterrorizado de lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Podría ser que Alfred, su Alfred lo estuviera engañando con Kiku? De pronto comenzó a hiperventilar, se sentía mal, las náuseas podían con él, antes de darse cuenta había corrido al baño más cercano a dejar la comida hasta hace poco consumida. Japón quedó tan sorprendido que no atinó a ir tras él, sino que simplemente se quedó sentado mirando al vacío infinito ¿Tan mal le había caído?

Al poco rato Reino Unido volvió a la mesa, estaba pálido y con una ligera capa de sudor, se notaba que aún no estaba del todo bien, Kiku abrió la boca dispuesto a arreglarlo todo, pero la voz de Alfred en su oído lo calló.

—No te desmientas, Kiku…—pidió mirando fijamente la pantalla—pídele su opinión…

— ¿Qué opina del asunto Arthur-san? —no le preguntó cómo estaba ni qué le había pasado, pero es que quería acabar aquello pronto. El de ojos verdes se mordió con fuerza el labio hasta que sangre brotó de él ¿qué podía decir?

—Yo…—lo pensó luego de un momento, finalmente solo sonrió—espero que sean felices…—eso sorprendió a los dos participantes de la broma ¿Realmente era tan noble Inglaterra? —Pero quiero que sepas algo antes… —suspiró, era hora de la verdad, no podía callarse más tiempo—Alfred y yo hemos estado saliendo por cerca de un año… Lamento interponerme entre ustedes… Así que te haré saber algo y tú lo decidirás…—quería llorar, pero era muy impropio de él así que no se lo permitió—Estoy embarazado de Alfred…

Golpe. Para ambos. Kiku estaba que se desmayaba con aquello ¿Alfred lo había abrazado hasta embarazarlo? O mejor pregunta ¿Los hombres se embarazaban? Y en cuanto Alfred… Había quedado como teléfono descolgado.

—Sé lo que preguntarás—continuó el inglés ajeno al embrollo que se formaba a su alrededor—, pero sí, un hombre puede embarazarse… O por lo menos las naciones sí podemos, es… Una especie de método de supervivencia, tú sabes, para que nunca nos quedemos sin países… No se lo he dicho a Alfred—miró la taza de té a medio beber que se encontraba frente a sus ojos—así que te daré la decisión a ti… Debe ser terrible saber que el hijo de tu novio no es tuyo… y…—si no le preguntaba pronto las hormonas tomarían el control y acabaría medio llorando y medio gritando de enojo— ¿Quieres que aborte? También podría quedarme con él y… cuidarlo yo solo, sin meterme en medio de ustedes… Alfred no se enteraría ¿Qué prefieres?

—…—ahora era cuando Kiku no sabía qué decir ¿Debía decirle que era una broma de Alfred? ¿Debía retirarse para no continuar con la farsa? ¿Qué mierdas debía hacer? Alfred en el auricular no decía nada…—eh…

—Tranquilo, te doy tiempo para decidir… Tengo cuatro meses, al quinto ya se notará más, llámame cuando hallas decidido—seguidamente dejó el dinero de lo que había consumido y salió del lugar dejando a un sorprendido japonés con las palabras en la garganta—maldita sea…—sentía las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos—malditas hormonas…—se las limpió con la manga y continuó caminando, cuando de pronto se baja Alfred de un… ¿Camión de helados? Bueno, bajó y se acercó a él como zombie, temblando ligeramente y muy pálido como para ser normal— ¿Alfr…?

— ¿Realmente crees que yo sería capaz de engañarte? —Preguntó casi mecánicamente mirando fijamente el vientre del británico.

—Es que yo… —se puso algo nervioso aunque trató de que no se le notara, ¿Había estado escuchando todo?

—Había sido… Una broma, la hice yo y pedí ayuda a Kiku… Nunca creí que…—acarició con cariño su vientre, aun en shock— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Yo… No sabía cómo reaccionarías—respondió sincero con un ligero escalofrío en su columna vertebral.

—Je, supongo que debí haberlo sospechado… —suspiró y sonrió levemente, yendo a besar los labios rojizos de su novio—no te preocupes… Este pequeño será el niño más feliz del mundo…

Arthur no contestó, solamente fue a besar nuevamente los labios del americano.

Mientras tanto, en la cafetería… Un japonés miraba aun en shock todo a su alrededor, ¿qué haría con un secreto de tal calibre? Evidentemente no podría decirle a nadie y… Se fijó de pronto en la gente en las otras mesas, vio entonces a cientos de otras naciones mirándolo fijamente, evidentemente enterados de la relación de los dos anglosajones y su próximo hijo.

Bueno… Ya no era un secreto tan grande, después de todo.

**-Fin-**

-TheFannishaUsui postrada en cama, moqueando, pálida, con la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados- espero que les haya gustado… fue una idea que me vino viendo tele… Y… eso. Por favor, las que no les gusta el Mpreg y lo creen imposible favor de no comentar, si no tienes nada bueno que decir, no abras la boca (Lo cual no se aplica a críticas constructivas)


End file.
